Our Paths
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: This is our paths, Sev, separated until death do us part. One-shot! Edited!


Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

James Potter x Severus Snape

" Our Paths"

* * *

I'm Fujoshi

**You should know what it's mean.**

* * *

"Kemari, Severus.."

Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu melambaikan tangan pelan ke arah ke seorang pemuda lain yang tengah mencoba membawa empat tumpukan buku besar ke meja sudut perpustakaan yang paling sepi.

"Apa maumu, Potter?"

Nada sarkastis mengalir dari bibirnya jelas. Dengan tidak peduli ia tetap melangkah ke meja sudut yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat James Potter duduk, membuka buku pertama bersampul hijau tua.

"Kenapa tidak kau habiskan saja waktumu bersama geng gilamu itu? Aku akan senang _sekali _tidak melihat wajahmu"

"Benarkah?-"

Pemuda berkacamata itu berbisik pelan di telinga severus, _telah _melingkarkan tangannya akrab pada bahu ramping itu. Membuatnya sempurna membeku.

"-kupikir kau akan merindukanku," kekehnya. Menarik severus dalam pelukan hangat. Dikecupnya puncak kepala orang yang diam-diam telah lama dicintainya itu, menghirup aroma khas pemuda yang telah seminggu lebih menghindarinya. Merasa Severus tidak merespon, diraihnya dagu pemuda itu menghadap ke arahnya, menyelidiki kedalaman onyx yang terasa enggan menatapnya.

"Jadi-" James menghela napas, " ada apa, Sev?"

Severus memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan itu, pandangan yang seakan menjelajahi seluruh otak dan tubuhnya. Mata coklat yang beberapa hari ini berusaha di usirnya dari mimpi. Berbicara dengan James akan sulit, batinnya berat.

"Sev?, aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang menarik diluar jendela. Lagipula, lebih baik kau menatap aku yang tampan ini daripada udara yang kosong."

Severus berbalik dan membelalak,

"Kau dan sikap overconfidentmu." Dengusnya.

James terkekeh lagi, " Itu jauh lebih baik, aku tidak suka melihatmu diam saja." Ia mengecup pipi pemuda itu cepat. Terkejut ketika Severus menarik diri. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Severus telah berucap duluan.

"Pott-James, kau sudah sepakat mengakhiri ini," Ia memalingkan wajah sekaligus menjauhkan diri dari pelukan James. Menolak melihat mata hazel yang terluka itu. Severus menguatkan occlumencynya. 'Jangan sampai ia membaca pikiranmu,' ia membatin.

"Aku tidak ingat" suara itu terkesan datar, tetapi Severus menangkap nada arogan di dalamnya. Ini akan sulit, severus mengeluh dalam hati, kekeraskepalaan James adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal tentang James yang tidak bisa di kalahkannya.

"James,-" Severus menguatkan diri menghadap pemuda itu. Menatap wajahnya tapi menghindari matanya .James selalu bisa menebak isi kepalanya. Apakah legilimens nya yang terlalu kuat, atau occlumency Severus yang melemah di hadapan Kapten Quidditch itu alasannya. Severus belum mencari tahu.

"-aku-" omongannya terputus begitu saja ketika sebuah tangan menarik tangan kanannya menjauh. James telah melangkah cepat, dan Severus terpaksa mengikuti dari belakang dengan tergesa, tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan kiri James yang hangat. Ia sudah akan memprotes jika tidak sengaja memandang wajah itu. Ekspresi serius yang jarang sekali James tunjukkan. Pandangan pemuda itu bahkan tidak menghadapnya, meski Severus yakin ia menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan severus, lurus kedepan. Menuju halaman yang akan membawa mereka ke danau hitam yang membeku permukaannya. Severus tertunduk.

* * *

James melepaskan genggamannya. Duduk bersandar pada pohon oak besar yang puncaknya telah ditimpa salju beberapa hari lalu. Ia selalu merasakan ketenangan setiap berada disini. Tempat pertama kalinya ia melihat Severus tersenyum. Hal yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang, Severus… Wajah james mengeras. Tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda lain yang masih terengah berdiri di sebelahnya, ia berkata,

"Duduk"

Datar. Dingin. Tajam.

Severus tersentak.

Hatinya sakit mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengaturku."

Ia membalas sama datarnya. Tapi ada sekeping perih yang bergetar di suaranya. Ia tidak suka menyebabkan orang ini berbeda. Tapi kenyataannya, James selalu berbeda. Selalu yang menjadi anomali.

Tawa kaku meluncur dari bibir James Potter.

"Aku tidak mengaturmu. Aku tidak bisa mengaturmu, seperti yang telah kau katakan." Pandangannya tetap terpancang pada permukaan es.

"Aku hanya menawarkan."

Severus menggigit bibirnya. Kebas. Hatinya kebas. Ia seharusnya tidak jatuh sedemikian dalam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Bahkan tawaranku pun ditolak,eh?-" James melirik Severus dari sudut matanya. Kacamatanya tidak berembun sama sekali meski salju membuat semuanya lembab.

"-benar-benar tidak berubah, Seorang Severus, kapan aku bisa mengerti pikirannya yang rumit?"

Pembicaraan mereka mulai memasuki konsep. Severus harus rela membiarkan matanya bergurat merah beberapa waktu kedepan, sepertinya.

" Kau tahu pasti aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran itu. Kau sudah tahu keadaannya, Potter"

James mengangkat alisnya seolah tidak mengerti,

"Aku rasa tidak sulit untuk sekedar duduk di sebelahku. Tempat ini bahkan masih bisa menampung beberapa orang lagi," Ia menunjukkan akar-akar besar di mana ia duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Jelas sekali bukan itu yang kau maksud !"

Suara Severus bergetar meninggi .Nyaris menjerit. Kenapa ia harus mengulang pembicaraan menyakitkan ini lagi? Ia seharusnya sudah bersiap-siap saja dengan kelulusannya, dan menyimpan kenangan-kenangan terbaik yang didapatnya di Hogwarts. Bukan memulai torehan luka baru diatas luka lama yang bahkan belum sembuh.

"Lalu apa yang kumaksud?"

Apa orang ini berniat menyiksanya? Baru seminggu lalu rasanya ia memenuhi dadanya dengan rasa sesak. Apakah dirinya sudah siap dengan tambahan rasa sesak baru? Bagaimana jika rasa sesak ini meledak dari raganya? Bagaimanakah jiwanya? Ia menatap hazel itu lurus-lurus. Pedih.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya."

James dapat melihat pedih menyaput Onyx yang menatapnya. Dan kegetiran yang bersembuyi di baliknya. Benar, Severus memang benar. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu menyerah begitu saja. Bukan sekedar percaya jalan yang berbeda, tapi seharusnya severus juga percaya ia bisa melangkah ke jalan yang sama sepertinya. Apakah ia terlalu mendesak Severus? Hingga mata itu menatapnya menderita?

"Sev, tetaplah bersamaku. Kau akan aman. Cukup katakan ya, dan aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku, kau tahu"

Severus bergeming.

"Kau tidak harus terus terbenam dalam kegelapan, Sev. Kau bisa meraih tanganku, dan melihat cahaya bersama-sama. Belum terlambat membuat keputusanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa, James," Severus menggeleng lemah, "Takdir sudah kita berbeda."

"Kau terdengar seperti Profesor Trelawney. Bukannya kau tidak percaya hal-hal demikian? Takdir diciptakan, Severus, oleh kita sendiri. Jalan kita akan sama jika memutuskan untuk melangkah di setapakku."

James menatap langit yang menggelap di atasnya. Sudah menjelang malam.

"Cahaya_mu_ akan terlalu membutakanku. Mataku terlatih melihat kegelapan"

"Sev-"

"-Aku tidak bisa, James! Jangan memaksaku! Aku sudah cukup terpaksa!"

Suara itu terdengar frustasi.

"Sev-apa yang-"

"Aku tidak bisa! Slytherin selalu terhubung dalam lingkaran kegelapan! Kegelapan adalah dunia seorang Slytherin. Dan itu benar.. benar.. gelap. Aku sudah tidak bisa…kau tidak bisa…a-aku.."

Tubuh Severus bergetar seluruhnya. Penyesalan. Kekecewaan. Ketakutan. Semua emosi yang rapat-rapat disembunyikannya keluar tumpah ruah. Menyesal karena sejak awal ia tidak menemukan orang ini. Kecewa pada apa yang telah dilakukannya, dan orang yang dulu ia cita-citakan untuk menjadi pengikutnya. Takut jika james tahu sudah menjadi apa dirinya ini. Takut jika James meninggalkannya. Takut jika suatu hari ia harus menghadap bersebrangan dengan James.

"Sev-"

James tersentak berdiri. Melihat severus yang tengah memejamkan matanya erat-erat sementara tetes air itu jatuh juga dari sudut mata kirinya. Kedua tangan yang terkepal gemetar. Helai helai rambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya tidak mampu ikut nenutupi gores-gores tersiksa disana. James punya dugaan. Tangannya meraih tangan kanan severus dan mencoba menyingkap kain yang menutupinya.

"-katakan kau tidak-"

Severus tidak sempat mengelak. James terlalu cepat. Diatas kulit pucatnya telah terlihat gores-gores hitam meliuk-liuk yang membuat James Potter membelalak. Semua berakhir sekarang. Severus sudah tahu akan ada satu waktu hal ini akhirnya terjadi dan ia sudah berlatih untuk itu. Untuk reaksi James Potter. Apa? Apa, batinnya, reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan James? Akankah pemuda itu mengutuknya kembali? Meninggalkannya sendiri di sini? Menghindarinya? Menghinanya? Apapun itu, ia akan menerimanya, ia pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir tanpa sadar.

"-menjadi Death Eater? Ya, ."

Severus menyentakkan tangannya dari orang yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Berusaha bersikap sinis dan seolah-olah bangga akan tanda kegelapan yang masih membekas erat di tatapan James. Senyum mencemooh-yang terdengar tidak meyakinkan dan serak-meluncur dari bibirnya, dan tatapan dingin meremehkan dikeluarkannya, meski tatapan itu lebih menyiratkan kepedihan dan rasa sakit di mata James.

"Kita bersebrangan jalan, . Sayang sekali mungkin kita harus saling membunuh suatu hari nanti."

Ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis sebelum membalikkan badan dari James yang masih terpaku. Membunuh James, ia tak akan sanggup, pikirnya. Secara mental dan kekuatan. Severus merasa air matanya meluncur lagi, dan James Potter belum memberikan reaksi. Sebegitu terkejutnya kah ia?.

"Jangan pergi, Sev,"

Sepasang lengan kekar merengkuh pinggangnya. Membalik tubuhnya, hingga ia sekarang menghadap tubuh itu. Jangan pergi? Kenapa?

James memandang menembus iris Onyx yang masih basah di depannya, melihat keguncangan jiwa Severus, dan rasa hancurnya. Merasakan ketakutan tak tergambarkan yang mencuri-curi potongan jiwanya. Menatapnya lama.. hingga ia merasakan semua itu membaur dengan kedalaman jiwanya sendiri.

"I won't let you go.. don't runaway.. don't even trying to runaway.. I won't let you..-

"-Don't you see, Sev? I'm here. Still here."

"..you shouldn't be still here..Potter." bisiknya lemah. Berlawanan dengan kedua tangannya yang telah merengkuh punggung pemuda itu erat. Habis sudah air matanya di permukaan kemeja James. Demi Merlin, mengapa James bereaksi seperti ini? Severus belum berlatih untuk reaksi berikut, karena ia tak pernah menduganya. Karena ia tidak pernah mengerti sesuatu yang di wujudkan romansa. Dirasakannya kecupan di puncak kepalanya, di pipi dan helai-helai rambut di wajahnya. Dibiarkannya James mengangkat dagunya yang basah, dan mengecup bibirnya. Matanya terpejam. Andai waktu berhenti disini selamanya.

* * *

James membiarkan Severus bergelung dalam pelukannya. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan maaf pada sosok yang tertidur karena kelelahan menangis itu. Mengecup jemari tirus yang masih gemetar. _'Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu'_. James menelusuri kulit yang tertoreh tanda hitam itu, _'Maaf kau terpaksa menerima ini_'. Ia mendesah pahit. Andai saja ia menanggapi dengan serius apa yang direncanakan putra-putra Slytherin dalam diskusi mengerikan mereka setiap makan malam. Kegilaan Malfoy dan Lestrange yang menekan yang lain. Tatapan-tatapan Avery dan Bellatrix. Andai ia sadar lebih cepat, severus tidak akan terpuruk seperti ini. Ditatapnya wajah damai Severus, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"..This is our path, Sev-"

Dikecupnya lagi dahi pucat itu lembut.

"-separated until the death do us part."

* * *

8.43 pm on July, 29th 2012

_Thanks for Oklumitade-? aduh maaf banget ao lupa namanya, kalo salah maaf banget ya, yang udah mereview sebelumnya. Thanks a lot, :)_

* * *

Apa ini? Kenapa Severusnya jadi lemah begini? Maafkan saya, jika karakternya jadi OOC semua disini! :'(

Soalnya… severus yang lemah itu keliatannya maniiss banget.. #Dihajar Eh, emang iya kok, di the world and replay refrain~, sumpah! Saya jatuh hati langsung sama pair ini begitu ketemu tuh doujin. #kebanyakanngomong.

Ya udahlah, dari pada saya ngotorin ni page, Cuma mo bilang :

Please review /(_ _)\~

Without wax,

Argetlam d' ao.


End file.
